


If Only In My Dreams

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Duet, I just wanted a Christmas duet this year. That's all I wanted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine get their duet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only In My Dreams

“I miss you,” Blaine whispered into the phone as soon as Kurt picked up. “I miss you so much.”

Kurt smiled softly, looking down at the ring on his finger that practically glowed in the Christmas lights Rachel had strung all over the apartment. He held up a finger to his roommates and slipped into his bedroom, sitting on the bed.

“I miss you too,” he sighed.

“It’s just…Christmas isn’t the same without you,” Blaine almost sounded like he was choking up. “Everyone is putting up lights and trees and this is the first Christmas we’re apart as a couple.”

Kurt knew exactly what he meant. It was painful to see couples walking hand in hand through the snow, giving each other frosty kisses in the park, and having to sing songs about being together when he was halfway across the country from his other half.

“Skype’s not the same,” Kurt felt that ache in his chest. “Do you remember that night my senior year when we tried to make peppermint brownies?”

“I do,” Blaine laughed, clear and loud.

Kurt had been so excited to try the new recipe, insisting Blaine help him out. Blaine’s sweet tooth kicked in as he spent most of the time trying to sneak tastes of the batter. Laughing, Kurt had pushed him away so Blaine smeared a stripe of batter down his cheek.

The brownies never made it to the oven, but cleaning up was sure fun.

“I wanted to fly up for a few days but I can’t with all this craziness,” Blaine’s voice was so warm that Kurt closed his eyes and could almost feel like he was here. “I’d much rather drink hot chocolate with you than go through Tina’s yearly Christmas meltdown.”

“I wish I could spend Christmas with you,” Kurt felt his throat tighten.

“I’ll be going to visit my grandparents with my family on the twentieth,” Blaine sounded so upset that Kurt’s heart broke. “I just wanted to spend Christmas together as fiancés.”

“I know,” Kurt nodded and pulled his knees up to his chest.

“I mean, we don’t get to bake together, or wake up next to each other, or sing out duet…” Blaine let out a long sigh.

“Why not?” Kurt sat up slightly. “Let’s sing our duet. Right now.”

“Kurt…”

“I know we’re not in the same state and we’re so far apart but I just want to sing with you,” Kurt rubbed his arm. “Please?”

“Okay, you start,” Blaine’s voice was so soft that Kurt had to strain to hear it.

Kurt began the song quietly but when Blaine joined in, his voice grew stronger. Without background music, it felt so much more intimate. He closed his eyes tightly as he sang, picturing Blaine next to him with his eyes glowing in the soft lights.

_I’m dreaming tonight of a place I love_

_Even more than I usually do_

_And although I know it’s a long road back_

_I promise you_

_I’ll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I’ll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_I’ll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have some snow and mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I’ll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_If only in my dreams_

The last note hung in the air, ringing in the silent room. Kurt opened his eyes and his heart fell as he saw again that he was alone.

“I wish I was with you,” Blaine choked.

“Every time I look at my ring, I think of you. It’s like part of you is with me all the time,” Kurt smiled down at the band. “And I just think about how next Christmas I’ll have my beautiful fiancé or husband, depending on when we choose the date, by my side.”

“That’s what I’ll be dreaming of every time one of my grandma’s cats rolls around in my suitcase. I should go, but I love you so much,” Blaine sounded like he was smiling and Kurt could see it so easily, the slight rise of the corners of his lips.

“Love you too. We’ll talk on Christmas okay? I’m not spending that day without talking to my fiancé.”

Kurt closed his eyes tightly when he hung up, trying to hold on to the feeling of being close to Blaine. He twisted his ring a few times, comforted before he grabbed his decision.

He knew it wouldn’t be the same. Instead of going down on one knee, he was sending it in a FedEx box, but Blaine needed that reminder as well. Kurt smiled as he finished ordering an identical ring to his own and sent it to Blaine’s house. They both needed that symbol, that sign of their love to get through this time apart. He just wanted to know that when he missed Blaine so much it hurt he could look at his ring and know Blaine was doing the same.

With a final deep breath, Kurt opened the curtain to find a small plate of Christmas cookies sitting on the floor. Rachel and Santana were in their own rooms, leaving Kurt to sit on the couch next to the twinkling tree. In a year his fiancé would be next to him. If he focused on that feeling, it was like Blaine was here with him.

_If only in my dreams._


End file.
